A new city, a new love?
by patsy92
Summary: Patsy had to move to Italy together with her mom and leave everything behind. What will she find in this new country?


Patsy looked at the sky in this new country. _Not a lot of difference of the sky back home right? _She held out her hand at the sky, like she tried to grasp something. She's been in Italy for a few weeks now. After the divorce of her parents and her mom running to Italy with her new lover and her daughter, she had been sulking for weeks in her hateful new pink room. Why did she have to go with her mom? She loved her to death, but she had to leave everyone she knows behind, friends, family, her dad and even her dog. _Guess I just have to get used to this. It's not like I can change anything about it. _

'Patsy!' Her mom called out to her. You gotta prepare yourself for your new school, come on! _Ugh, new school. Great, just what I needed. _Patsy had never been the most social person. Hell, she was glad she finally made some friends back at home and now she had to do it all again.

Then she got a daring idea! Mom, I'm gonna go out tonight! Her mother blinked a few times before she could answer: With who? You're only 18, don't know anyone here and what if something happens? Patsy got sick of this, first she took her away from her friends and now she won't let me go out and make new ones?  
>I'm going now matter what you say mom, you owe me at least this much… mom's face changed into a painful grimace. Patsy knew she hurt her mom, she couldn't help it that she had to run from that man. 'Fine, but don't make it too late will ya?' Patsy smiled for the first time since they came to Milan and hurried herself to get ready.<p>

…

It was already midnight and Patsy was bored. This music wasn't really her thing and people had their own friends. Of course, she could have expected this much. After giving it another half an hour, she decided to go home, till there was a change of DJs. All of sudden her favorite song started playing. She was probably the first one back on the dancefloor while thinking _no one knows me here, so I can basically do whatever I want. _With that thought, she went all out. Luckily she had done a lot of danceclasses ever since she was young. Hiphop, breakdance, shuffle, even latino. Sadly enough a lot of Italians can dance, so she wasn't really noticeable. At least, that was what she though. There were in total 3 guys who saw how she moved. Though 2 of them didn't just admire her, they were up to no good.

Have you seen the way she moves? She's gotta be a slut, no sweet girl dances like that! Hmm, are you thinking what I'm thinking? The other guy just replied with an evil grin.

After dancing for a few hours, the DJs changed again and Patsy decided she burned enough calories to last a week and wanted to return home. She texted her mom that she'd be going home now. Not looking while texting she bumped into some guy. His drink spilled all over his shirt and she fell on the floor. After realizing what she's done, she quickly crawled back up. Oh my god! I'm really sorry about that! Fuck, I really didn't watch where I was going. After apologizing she looked up and stared at the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. His face looked like it was carved by angels and his hair was a lightbrownish colour, with some sunkissed tones in it. It looked a bit messy, but also well done. His chest was visible because of the wet white shirt and may I say that it was to drool on!

She blushed and turned her face as he looked back at her. It's no big deal, he said with a wide smile. Just as Patsy thought that she won't be in trouble he says: just give me yours and we're good *wide grin* _excuuuuse me? _Did she just hear him correctly? He asked her to take off her shirt?

You won't take it off? He asked again. This time she blushed because of rage. Who the hell do you think you are for saying such things? She asked furiously. Kurosaki Tasuku's the name dear and I'm the best DJ in Milan and before you deny that, I've seen how you started dancing to my music. I gotta say you move well *whistles* what's this? How could he be such a god when it comes to music and such a jerk in real life?

While thinking about that, Patsy didn't notice Kurosaki had told the rest to go somewhere else. Now now girl, you don't have to be like that. What, are you a virgin or sumthin? This question only made Patsy more flustered. Ahaaaaa bulls eye! I'm right, right? And again that big smile on his beautiful face. Don't worry girl, I was just jokin'. What's yer name? I'm Patsy. Hmm, Patsy. Sounds funky. Come come, let's drink a bit, the shirt'll dry. While Patsy was thinking about what to do, she did not notice Kurosaki looking at 2 other guys who were watching her across the room for a while now.

Hey Patsy… She turned around quickly, her heart skipping a beat by hearing her name from his lips. Do you know those guys across the room? She didn't even bother looking. I'm not from here. I just moved here after a divorce so it's impossible that I know people here… she thought she saw a serious look in Kurosaki's eyes, but they quickly went to those puppydog eyes. Well, whatever let's have a drink! No sorry, I told my mom I was going home and besides I have to go to school tomorrow! Okay gimme a quick goodnight kiss then! Patsy was shocked, was this another one of his jokes? He couldn't be joking about that right? As she felt her cheeks turn pink-red, Kurosaki already laughed. She gave him a big smack on his head and ran out of there.

_Stupid stupid stupid. How could I be so flustered about some damn player who's joking around. And what was with that fast beating of my heart? I'd better not go there again for a while. Then again, he's devine when he dj's. _

While thinking about all those things, she did not notice two guys following her. Before she realized it, they grabbed her from behind. What was going to happen to her?


End file.
